Quest for Krypto
by mammal-mage
Summary: KryptoMOTU Crossover. Krypto and Streaky end up on Eternia.
1. The Accedent

I would like to thank Nightw2, Acosta, 3StarvingArtist, and cantfan1 for helping me with this fic. Also, I don't own anything(at least not in this chapter). Now let begin.

5

4

3

2

"The Accedent"

We know see Krypto and Streaky flying threw the night.

"I can't believe that Metropilis is going threw another black out." said Krypto.

"Well I can't believe how many bugs their are tonight." said Streaky, trying to swat the gnats from his face. Krypto stoped insurprised.

"No," he said "He wouldn't?"

"Who, wouldn't what?" asked Streaky in confusion.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We know see Ignatius using some large machine that has a strong resemblance to the Stargate.

"Come to me my pritties." he said, turning up the power. Just then Krypto and Streaky just went into the room threw the window.

"Ignatius, what's with you?" said Krypto "You tried this dumb plan before."

"Hey, at least I'm using a different machine." said Ignatius "So if you don't mind, I'm trying to get some..." but before he could finish, he unintensionly steped on a button, then the machine went wild with energy, sucking up evergy thing in the room. It was even pulling in the two heroes.

"What's with this thing?" said Streaky, digging his claws into the floor. But the current was to strong, and pulled him in. "Krypto,HELP!" he yeld before disappearing into the void.

"STREAKY!" Krypto called out. He jumped right in to save his partner, but the combination of his speed, and the speed of the sucking cause the machine to break, And they were both gone. Ignatius then got out from behind the controls to look.

"Their gone?" he said "Their gone. Oh happy day." he said as he danced around like he won the lottery.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sorry if this was too short and cliche, but I promise it will get better by the next chapter.


	2. Arrival

This is where it gets more creative, and where fan characters are going to apear. I would tell you who I own or not, but that would ruin too much. So lets just start the fic.

5

4

3

2

"The Arival"

A Huge Flash apeared, and when it cleared Krypto and Streaky where in it's place.

"I didn't turn ivisable again, did I?" said Streaky, fealing dizzy.

"No, I can still see you," answered Krypto "But I can't say the same for Lexcorp." They both looked around and saw that they were on an alien planet. The skies were a mixture of gold and purple, there were two moons, and a mixture of normal and subtropic plants.

"Yeah. Where are we?" asked Streaky. Krypto was about to say he didn't know, but they heard a really loud sound.

RRROOAAARR!

The sound made Streaky jump off the ground and grab on to Krypto's neck. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!"

"I don't know, but it sounds like trouble." said Krypto as he brushed off Streaky "I'm gonna check it out." He then flew off to where the sound was coming from.

"Aren't we supost go AWAY from trouble." shouted Streaky. He sat there without an answer. "At least take me with you." He then flew off after Krypto.

They flew a great distance till they saw what it was. There were huge packs of animals fighting each other. On one side, there was a tiger, but he was dark green wtih yellow stripes, big as a horse, had saber teeth, and wore red armor on his back, fore paws, and face. There was also a female lynx, who was white with red spots, green eyes, and wore a blue color. There was also a brown and gold horse. When Krypto looked closer, he saw that it wasn't a real horse, but a robotic one. There was also a dark blue ram, with green armored hind legs. There was also a light green opussem, who had red mechanical part from the waist down, and a silver tail. And finally there was an orange lemur with large grey fist. Krypto didn't know if they where gloves or if he was a cyborg.

On the other side was a different story. There were large, black birds with four legs and a long skinny tail each. Krypto reconized them as gryphons. But they didn't look like the kind that he and Kevin see in books. They had a spike on and under their beaks making them look like axes or arrow heads, four green eyes, and their tails look like a cat o' ninetail whip. Also with the Gryphons, their were huge, dark purple apes, but each of them had a small horn on their heads that curled forword, large lower eyeteeth, and claw like finger nails.

The large groups of animals put on quit the fight. The tiger threw powerful scratches at the apes. The lynx jump on a gryphon's and started to claw it rapidly. The horse performed powerful kicks at the apes. A gryphon tried to gain altatude, but the opussem extended he's tail and raped it around the gryphon. Then the ram jump threw the air and hit the gryphon with he's head, knocking it out. This made Krypto surprised, because that was a move he would expect from Tail-Terrier and Bulldog. Then the lemur jumped in front of an ape, and performed a series of punches, knocking it out. It looked as if the multi colored animals were stronger, but they were out numbered. One of the apes even pined down the tiger. Krypto couldn't stay still any longer. He flew in there, and rammed the ape, knocking him ten feet away.

"Sorry about stepping in." Krypto said to the tiger.

The tiger look at him with observing eyes. He didn't know why, but he flet that he can trust Krypto. "No problum." he replied.

The started to refight the demonic animals, but this time with help from Krypto and Streaky. Eventually, the gryphons and apes fled.

"You know, your an awsome." Krypto said to the tiger.

"Thanks, and your stength is amazing for a Snowwolf your size." replied the tiger "Wait, you are a snowwolf, right?"

"A snowwolf? No, I'm a dog."

"A dog?" asked the lynx with a confused look.

"Wait," interupted the ram "How do we know they can be trusted?"

"_I know they can be trusted._" said a woman's voice. Krypto had a strange fealing. It was the same as when Brainy-Barker read his mind. He looked around and saw a beautiful blue and gold falcan.

"You know who they are?" ask the tiger.

"_I will explain at Castle Greyskull._" replied the falcan. Then the went on there way.


	3. Enemies Revealed

We now join the group of animals as they stoped at a very grim looking stone castle. It was grey, had a huge skull decorated at it's entrance, and was surounded by a very steap ravean. The tiger went in front of the group.

"By the power of Greyskull," said the tiger "I command the draw bridge to open!" The jaw of the skull lowerd down, forming a bridge.

"Nice touch." said Streaky. Everyone went inside where they saw the falcon, perched on a throne.

"Okay, what's going on?" ask Krypto "Who are you guys?"

"_I go by many names,_" said the Falcon, telepathicly "_Teelana, Zoar, but most simply call me 'The Sorceress'._"

"I am known as Battlecat," said the tiger "The most powerfullest cat in the universe."

"I'll be the judge of that." thought Streaky.

"I am Ruby," said the Lynx "pet of the Captain of the gaurds."

"I am Stridor." said the robotic horse.

"I am Hammer." said the ram.

"I am Mecha-tail." said the opussum.

"And I'm Cuffs," said the Lemur "The strongest paws of them all."

"Please to meet all of you" said Krypto "I'm Krypto and this Streaky"

"So where are we?" ask Streaky.

"_Why in the center of the universe, Eternia._" Said the Sorceress. She glided down infront of the dog and cat and touched their foreheads with each wing. Then a huge flash appeared, showing Krypto and Streaky a futuristic city. She was showing them Eternia threw her telepathy.

"_It is a place that great technology exist._"

The image change to show a wizard, turning a boulder into a creature.

"_But it is also a place of magic and forces unknown._"

The image changed again, showing a man with blue skin, wearing a hood, covering his white skull like head. He was carring a staff with a ram skull on top. At his sides where monster like people, all shadowed up but you can see their eyes glow red.

"_but not all is good. Their is an evil dictater named Skeletor. He and his warriors seek out the powers of the anceint councel, which is hidden here in the walls of Castle Greyskull._"

Then the image changed to a blond haired teenage boy, wearing a red vest over a white shirt and blue geans, pulling a sword over his head. Then lighting struck him and a musclur, adult version of himself stood in his place, wearing a viking like outfit.

"_But a hero has amerged. He-Man, The most powerfullest man in the universe. Aided by warriors known as 'The Masters' they are the only thing that stands in their way._"

The images then faded away.

"Woah, nice home movie." joked Streaky.

"So those monsters who attack you guys, they work for Skeletor?" ask Krypto.

"Yes," replied Battlecat "Even the gryphons and shadowbeast take his side."

"Wait a minute," interupted Streaky "If these 'Masters' are suppost to protect this place, where were they?"

"Some how Skeletor has gained a new power," answered Stridor "And has put all the sentiant beings of Eternia in a deep sleep."

"We're lucky that it doesn't work on animals." added Ruby. Streaky was starting to get worried. If Skeletor really can wipe out entire nations, he doesn't want to know what else he can do. "Hey Terry, Zorak, or what ever your name is," he called to the Sorceress "This is really not our fight, so if you have portal or something lying around, will just be on our way."

"_Normally I would send you home with my magic._" she replied.

"So go ahead, zap away."

"_But I can't._"

"WHAT?"

"_I'm sorry, but I barely have any powers in this form, and I am now unable to change to my human form._"

"So we're stuck here till we defeat Skeletor." said Krypto "So where is Skeletor anyways?"

"You know," replied Stridor "I haven't seen Skeletor in months sense the humans went in there sleep. And I haven't seen Evil-Lyn, Triclops, Trapjaw, Merman, or even Beastman at all, and he's the one who controls the gryphons and shadowbeast."

"So maybe it's someone else?" said Krypto.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We now turn to a dark and lava enfeasted place. We see a dark scary castle, wraped in a giant serpint statue. This is Skeletor's evil lair, Snake Mountain. We go inside hallway by hallway.

"Twenty years." echoed a voice "Twenty years of planing. Twenty years of being beaten. Twenty years of your leadership, and ended up with nothing. You haven't even figured out that your own neavue is your archenime." We now enter Skeletor's throne room. All of his evil warriors are lying on the floor as if unconstious. We now see who the voice belonged to. He was a black panther, with yellow eyes and a silver callor. He also wore a ram skull figure, hung up by a brown rope.

"You haven't even notice that I, Panthor, have studied dark magic behind your back. And you would of think, if Triclops, Evil-Lyn, Merman, and Kobra Khun have batraded you before, you would expected that more would stab your back. But I must say, your Havok staff does make a nice tag, and Beastman's whip a callor." The villainous feline then turned to a shadowy figure. "And I have some thanks tord you, Mechanikat." Then figure steped out of the shadows, revealing him to be Mechanikat.

"Your very welcome," said Mechanikat "With your magic and my technology, it was easy to wipe out the humans." His paws/hands then retracted into his arms, and a hook and crab claw took their places "And thanks for the new upgrades." Just then a pair of strange miniture ships zoomed around the room, and stoped by beside Snooky, who was now wearing armor and visor no deferent from Triclops'. "And thanks for my new 'toys'." said Snooky "This Doomgaze technology is the most advanced mechinarie I've ever seen."

"The're yours to keep if you like," said Panthor "The less I see of them the better."

"Then how about a look at this?" said a female voice. It had come from Delilah, who was now dressed in an outfit similar to Evil-Lyn's except Delilah's doesn't have boots or helmit.

"He could have given you new powers," said Snooky, partly anoid "And you ask him to shrink the clothes of some creepy lady."

"I have plenty of techno know how and combat skills to keep me happy thank you." Said Delilah as she walk tourge Panthor "And besides," she then wraped her paws around Panthor's left front leg "I alwas had a place in my heart for **black**." They both then purred and rubed necks with each other.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." said Snooky. Just then, a gryhon and shadowbeast had entered the room. "You tell him," said the shadowbeast "Your the stronger one."

"Your the smarter one," replied the gryphon "You tell him."

"Tell me what?" said Panthor "And it better be about the secrets of Castle Greyskull."

"Uh, no." said the gryphon in fear "We were beaten."

"By the Animal Masters?" said Panthor "How can that be, you clearly out number them."

"But they have new allies," said the shadowbeast "A flying cat and a flying billy goat."

"Billy goat?" responed the gryphon "He was a snowwolf."

"No he was a billy goat," argued the shadowbeast "He has those floppy ears a billy goat has."

"But he didn't have hooves or horns. He had paws, so he's a snowwolf."

"Well, which is it?" said Panthor, becoming enrage "A billy goat or a snowwolf?"

"A billywolf?" said the gryphon, expecting the worst. Panthor started to grawl, and his pendent started to glow with the level of his anger.

"Wait!" pleaded the shadowbeast "He had a coat of arms." He then use the floor to draw a diamond spade with an 'S' in it. This made Mechanikat, Snooky, and Delilah gasp.

"Hmm, interesting." said Panthor, observing the drawing "NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" he shout as he blasted the two a metter away. They both fled the room. "So, you reconized this symbol." he ask Mechanikat.

"All to well, all to well."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Now for the disclaimer. Ruby, Hammer, Mecha-Tail, and Cuffs I made up, everyone else I don't own.


	4. The Truth is out

Aparently, I have a week off work, so I thought I would use the extra time to update this fic. Okay, rool it.

4

3

2

We now see back at Castle Greyskull.

"What do you mean someone else?" ask Hammer.

"Think about," said Krypto "If this power can make humans, and what ever else lives here asleep, why would Skeletor be amune? Is there someone else just as evil as Him?"

"I don't think so." replied Battlecat "The only other villian who's that powerful is Hordak, and he doesn't even live on Eternia."

"Hey, K-Dog." said Streaky, holding a book "I just found these spell books lying around."

"Those are Orko's books." said Ruby "He must of droped them the last time he was here."

"Who's Orko?" asked Steaky.

"He's King Randor's personal jester," said Stridor "He also knows magic. Sort of."

"Hey, maybe we can use them go home."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." said Hammer "Last time he made me disapeared, I couldn't find myself for days."

"Here's a good one," said Streaky, looking threw the book of spells "Weable wable wable wing, take us out of here make us fling." With that shot strait into the air, til he hit the ceiling and dropped back down. "Okay, maybe this one. Albino beast of alien birth, plant your paws right into the earth." With that, Krypto just got turned into a sunflower.

"Streaky!" shouted Krypto.

"Okay, I can fix this." said Streaky, as he flipped threw the pages and found the right spell "Weable wable weiry one, do what now that has to be undone." With that, Krypto has turned back to normal. "Okay, I think I can find the right spell."

"How bout we focus on changing the Sorceress back, and leave magic to the professionals." said Ruby as she took the book from Streaky.

"Wait Streaky, do you hear something?" said Krypto. Streaky then used his x-ray vision and saw a reptile's tail.

"Yeah," said Streaky "I think it's Ignatius."

"Who?" asked Hammer.

"I'll explain latter." Streaky then dashed over to catch it. He smashed threw the ceiling. He went back down to the floor with the reptile and got a good look at it. It was green, had a long snake-like body, and eight limbs, the front four like arms, and the back four like legs. "Hey how did Iggy get so ugly?" The Reptile then bite Streaky real hard, which made him let go so he can escape. But just then Mecha-Tail lashed out and grabbed him just in time.

"It's Scratch, Kobra Khan's lizard." exclaimed Ruby.

"And Kobra Khan is...?" asked Krypto.

"Another one of Skeletor's henchmen." answered Cuffs.

"So in short, he's a spy." said Streaky, who then turned to Scratch "Come on talk, How is Skeletony doing all this? Or is that Kodak guy?"

"That's Skeletor and Hordak." corrected Ruby.

"Yeah, them too."

"It's not even Skeletor who's doing it," said Scratch "It's Panthor. Oops." He then tried to cover his mouth with all four arms.

"Go on." said Stridor.

"All right, you got me. Panthor got some new technology that puts the people of Eternia to sleep. He got it from some green cyborg cat."

"Mechanikat." Krypto and Streaky said in unison.

"You know who he is?" asked Battlecat.

"Know him," replied Streaky "He's OUR archeneme. By the way, who's Panthor?"

"He's Skeletor's, well, Panther. And if he's working with your enemes, then this is your battle too." Battlecat then turned to Scratch "Where is Panthor?"

"I'm not telling you anything." said Scratch. Then Battlecat let loose a powerful roar. "Okay, okay. He's still at Snake Mountain as always, but he's sending an attack here right now."

"Then we don't have any time to lose. Mecha-Tail, you stay and watch the prisoner. As for the rest of you, we must prepair for battle." 


End file.
